Bookmarks and Bloodstains
by MutantLeopard
Summary: A young girl named Edge Greenfield has been shunned by her family since the day she was born. Then one day she finds a mysterious looking object in the woods and is determined to find out what it is for - which throws her head-first into a world that she didnt thought exsisted. rated M for Yaoi (lemons), language, and violence. UndertakerxGrelle and slight RonaldxOC
1. Chapter 1

The man with the flowing silver hair rushed through the woods as he tried to escape the pursuing humans. He couldn't be seen, the very fabric of time would be destroyed if he was seen. Luckily, he had managed to be only noticed from a soft sound. Unfortunately, the wrong human had heard him.

He stopped briefly, to catch his breath and then continued.

_The portal must be around here somewhere_, he thought to himself. His head swung from side to side as he searched for it.

A soft purple glow caught his eye and he went after it. The light was shrinking rapidly, and was about to disappear completely. With a leap that is considered impossible to any human, the man jumped through and vanished.

_Humans are most interesting. _He thought as he reappeared in his own time and world. _I must observe them from a safer distance if I am to continue my research._ A large grin spread across his scarred face, and he went about his daily business. It was very important business. After all, he _was_ an undertaker.

* * *

I zipped my jacket up as much as possible and stepped out into the chilly morning air. The instant that the air hit me, I sneezed. Cold air was my weakness. I walked down the front porch steps and headed straight for the woods.

The forest was my safe haven; I went there whenever I needed to get away from everyday life. Too much was going on inside right now, so I had decided to go on a walk. As I walked I took a look around at my surroundings.

Nothing was really new – there were dense trees blocking out the sun. Anybody could hide here safely. The ground had a soft green moss growing atop the brown dead grass. The area was overgrown with blackberries and vines. I liked to call this place my real home, because I felt at ease here.

As I walked deeper into the woods I caught my finger on a thorn and let it pierce my skin. It hurt, but the pain was a good kind of pain. Something that only crazies would feel. I suppose that I was crazy, because I was different from the rest of my family. And they shunned me for being that way.

My entire family had beautiful blond hair and wondrous blue eyes. Their personalities were all too similar. I, on the other hand, had been born with raven black hair – it was still that way – and light grey eyes. I was considered the natural born rebel of the family.

That was why I didn't let the pain of a simple thorn hurt me. I wasn't emo, I just wasn't normal.

As I came into a clearing, I stopped. I had some feeling of uneasiness. I tried to ignore it, but it was too hard. And, being to opposite of what my family wanted me to be, I came to the center of the clearing. In the direct path of anything dangerous. A crow began to caw, and I looked up.

The crow was sitting on an old stump not even a hundred yards in front of me.

"Good morning," I smiled. The crow tilted its head to the side, and stared unblinkingly at me. "Don't look at me like that unless you have something to say to me." I added.

The crow said nothing, but turned his head away. Then, the crow cawed again and took to the air. It flew around in circles a few times and the swooped down straight for my face. I screamed and ducked down, but the crow never touched me. When I stood upright again, the crow was up in a tree. Once again it was looking at me.

Something in the back of my mind told me that I was crazy for taking this a sign like I did. "You want me to follow you?" I asked the crow. It said nothing, but it did fly away. And, after staring at its disappearing figure for a moment. I walked in the general direction that it had flown off in. The crow was long gone by now, but I still walked.

After a few moments, I came to another clearing – this one was completely deserted of any sort of previous life. But in the very middle of the clearing, there were black burn marks. Cautiously, I approached the marks and began to inspect them with great prejudice. I deemed them harmless, and was turning to leave when my eye caught a flash of pink. I looked down, and picked up the object.

It was more or less a pen. But it looked like a bookmark. But most definitely, it was a pen, it had a ballpoint tip, and, after testing it on my arm, didn't work. I was going to throw it away, but something on the inside told me not to. Instead I dashed right back home and into my room without saying a word. I continued to inspect it. I knew, being a fan of writing, that sometimes pens only worked on paper. So I grabbed a piece of scrap paper and scribbled on it with the pen.

I was rewarded with a nice flow of blood-red ink.

I smiled. I loved the colour red, and I wanted to write a story using this pen. So a grabbed a nearby notebook and began to write a story. I wanted this one to be special, so I made it a fanfiction regarding crow demons and Gods of Death. I thought it was a nice idea.

But I had no idea how much trouble I had gotten myself into.

* * *

Hope you liked this first chapter, i dont know why i wrote this honestly, i just thought about writing something like this, and... here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I have been gone for so long... I got grounded and God-forbid I just got all my electronics back a few days ago... I've had a lot of time to think about the story, and I'm desperately sorry to say that with the plans I have for it, I don't really feel like putting any lemons in it... Of course, there will be suggestive themes in it still ('cause that's what I'm best at).**

**Anyway. I'm sorry... And, on with the story:**

* * *

The damned bookmark was bloody useless, I discovered that very quickly. After writing about a page of the story I had in mind, the ink in the pen part ran out. So I set the bookmark on my desk under a couple of stray papers and forgot about it. Life went on.

My parents began to be nicer to me around early August. I realized that it was getting close to my birthday, we hardly ever celebrated my birthday. It was nice, my mother promised me a party with my friends, if I cleaned my room. I did, eagerly. That's when I found it, The Bookmark. It was funny to see it again, I had forgotten about it. I picked it up very carefully and examined it. It felt familiar and comforting in my hands. Like it belonged there, and not on my desk.

I had the urge to go outside, so I did. I'd been following my gut all my life, and that hadn't gotten me in too much trouble. Yet.

I cast a glance at the papers the bookmark had been under, the top one was my story that I had started so long ago. I skimmed it:

_She didn't know how she'd gotten to where she was now, in such and odd place. The old bird was frantically fluttering about on the ground: the poor thing looked like it was in shock. But with sudden enthusiasm, the bird got to it's feet and took to the air. Seconds later it crashed into a cabinet, and knocked over a few jars. One came crashing to the floor, and shattered: Inside it, there seemed to be something that looked like a - Ugh... - a brain. She scrambled to her feet as the brain juice oozed towards her and bumped into something hard yet soft at the same time. With new-found horror, she looked up -_

My Story ended abruptly. I hated it. Damn idiot, no, damn pen. It was all it's fault. I left my bedroom, and slipped on a pair of old sneakers before going outside. It was very warm out, almost a hundred judging by the way the old hound on the porch was panting. It was my uncles dog, I hated the dog too. It vomited in my room, when it had full reign of the house while everybody was out. My door was open so she could leave - nope. Had to be my floor. I had to clean it up too. Gross.

I reached the woods as quickly as possible, as I passed an old rose bush, I noticed a smaller plant beneath it. I bent down and picked a few of the berries. I gently brushed it against my shirt and popped it in my mouth. Ugh, too sweet, strawberries were only very good in early summer. At least, they were to me.

I reached the stump, where I had previously met the Crow. I was constantly thinking about it's odd behaviour that day. It kind of freaked me out once it dawned on my that it was possibly leading me to those odd scorch marks on the ground. They had been grown over now. But once or twice since that day, I had noticed those same marks in other places on the property.

The sudden sense of being watched came over me, kind of like _That day_, I looked around. Nothing. I looked back at the stump and screamed at the top of my lungs.

There was a crow, right there. On the stump. I stumble backwards and fell on my butt. I was shaking, I couldn't feel the sensation, but I could see how badly my arms and knees were shaking. God, this crow scared the shit out of me. For a brief moment, I had the belief that this was the same crow. I was stupid.

The crow took to the air, and came to rest on my knee. I was praying for my life now, even crows were dangerous creatures. Not that I was scared of it or anything. I glared at the bird.

"You can't scare me like that. You're lucky I didn't have a gun with me." I threatened. The crow simply nestled down between my kneecaps and cocked it's head. We sat there for a long time, it resting and messing with it's feathers - knowing it was in charge. Aond me trying to control my shaking, and trying to work out a plan to get out of my predicament.

How the hell had I not noticed the crow before? Had it been there the whole time? Was this the same crow? Damn birds around here were weird.

"Can I get up now?" I asked the crow. Look at me, Crow Whisperer.

The crow seemed to shake it's head.

"Is there something I'm supposed to see?"Damn, I needed to stop this before I was put in an asylum.

The crow stood up again, and looked at me through creepy little black eyes. I swear to god it nodded.

Why was I doing this? This wasn't like me. Was I being controlled? No, I could still talk, when I tried to get up, I did it without any resistance. I sighed, terrified and defeated. "Lead the way."

The crow came to rest on my shoulder. I began walking, when it wanted me to go left, the shoulder it was sitting on, it pulled my hair in that direction. When it wanted my to go right, it pecked my head gently. Soon, my head started to hurt anyway. We went in circles a couple of times before we got to where we were supposed to be. I noticed the scorch marks first. It wasn't the strange to me anymore. It was still freakishly supernatural though. The air about me felt strange as well. If the feeling had a colour, it would be purple. I stepped forward a tad bit, and the feeling seemed to become more or less visible. I was right, it was purple.

"What the fu - Don't leave me alone!" I wailed as the crow took flight from my shoulder. My heart began to pound, I wasn't afraid to admit that I was terrified.

Suddenly, the crow was back, frantically attacking the back of my head. I knew it, that traitorous bastard.

I ducked and covered my head with my hands - but I lost my balance and took a tumble, i expected to hit the grass and blackberry bushes, but I hit neither. At least, I don't think I did.

A searing pain ran through my body, it felt like I was being flattened by a steamroller. I screamed, but no sound came out. The agony went on for was seemed like an eternity - before I crashed to the ground, and hit something hard.

I lay there for a long time, too shocked to move. I couldn't even open my eye's. Finally though, I managed to crack one eye open and - Where in the bloody hell was I?!

I was staring up at a ceiling with dark wooden planks, obviously it was meant for show, it was most likely oak. My body ached, too much to move, but I manged to sit up. The room was spinning. Or was it my head? I opened my other eye. and looked around without turning my head. It hurt too much.

The room I was in was a decent size, from what I could tell, There were a lot of shelves everywhere, most of them had jars of various human body parts. A heart here, a liver there... The occasional stomach or kidney. It was disgusting, I prayed that they weren't actual human parts, that would mean I was in the home of a crazy serial killer or something of the sort. I let out an unintentional whimper.

I didn't know how I'd gotten to where I was now, in such an odd place. The damn crow was frantically thrashing on the ground: the bastard looked like it was in shock. But with sudden enthusiasm, the thing got to it's feet and took to the air. Seconds later it crashed into a cabinet and knocked over a few jars. One came crashing to the floor, and shattered. Inside it there seemed to be something that looked like a - Ugh - a brain. I scrambled to my feet as the brain juice oozed towards me, I bumped into something hard yet soft at the same time. With new-found horror, I looked up.

* * *

***Thunder crashes in far off distance* So? How'd you like it? I hope it was good. Sorry if it feels rushed, I wrote it really fast while chatting with a friend on facebook. Which reminds me, I have I page on facebook, If you wanna find it. I'll be posting all of my 'non-fanfic' stories there if you want to read them aswell. Just search MutantLeopard's Tails. I pray to god it's the only one there, because otherwise someone stole my name (Grr...) Anyway. Feel free to leave a comment - you don't have to if you don't want to. But it would be nice. **

** - ML out!**


	3. Not a chapter, read anyway

**Hey guys, Just wanted to let you know that I'm not updating this week. Next week for sure, most likely on Saturday. I'm going on vacation. I just didn't want you to think that I was giving up on this story...**

**Also, I'm going to be starting a new story, I don't know what to call it yet. It's going to be based off of a roleplay that one of my best friends and I did together. It's kind of a crazy mash-up of Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji, Death Note and just about any other anime I like (The list is quite long).**

**Anyway, I wanted your feedback on whether or not it was a good Idea... PLEASE let me know what you think. I love comments and get depressed when I don't get them - It also takes me longer to update. **

**That's all for now. Love you all XD **

**-Until Saturday, MutantLeopard**


	4. Chapter 4

**See? I told you I hadn't given up on this story yet...!**

* * *

_First, she had crashed onto the table in the basement - or his living quarters - whatever you wanted to call it. Then that blasted bird of her's knocked over a very important jar. He wasn't as upset about the jar as the fact that a human of _that_ world, had managed to follow him into this world. If anyone ever found out, he was a dead man._

She whimpered in disgust as she backed away from the contents of the jar, and didn't watch where she was going. He felt every muscle in her body tense as she bumped into him. 

_Oh dear. _He thought. _This isn't good._

* * *

Initially when you get thrown into a strange place and an animal that you now dislike very much knocks over a jar with a body part inside it, the last thing you want to do is bump into the one who put said body part into the jar in the first place. I honestly didn't know whether to be scared or relieved when I bumped into him. I knew instantly who he was, and what he knew about my being here. I knew almost everything about him, yet, he was such a shady character, that I knew absolutely nothing about him.

I will tell you this though; As I stood there, frozen, looking up at him, only able to see the frown on his face... I screamed.

Not out of terror, or excitement. I just screamed. I don't know why I reacted that way, I wasn't scared of him... Overwhelmed, I knew I was at least that much.

I went to move away from him, stammering apologies as I did so. He stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"What do we have ourselves here?" He said. I wasn't going to answer him, if that's what he wanted.

The crow made a strange noise and flew to my rescue.

"Now now, I'm not going to hurt her... A small little experiment on her is all I want,"

"Please! Let me go!" I struggled against his hold on me. But it didn't work, he only tightened his grip. I didn't want to be experimented on. And what kind of sick joke was this? I half expected someone I knew to take off the costume and yell "Surprise!" But no. It didn't happen like that.

Suddenly, he let go and I fell to the ground. I quickly turned around to face him, but stayed down on the ground. I knew one or two things about knocking people on their asses. I watched too many action movies. Of course though, he was _really_ tall. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I had to do something fast, before he cut me open and did terrible things to me.

He frowned once again and seemed to lose interest in me suddenly. "Welcome," he smiled. "I'll put the kettle on."

What. The. Hell. Even in cute little kids movies, the creepy weirdos _never _just stopped picking on the good guy. Usually it never shows what happens and later either the good or bad guy is all beat up. And if this guy was really who I thought he was, he _especially _wouldn't do something like this.

He walked past me and headed up a flight of stairs that I hadn't previously noticed. I also now saw a coffin, please tell me that wasn't where he slept. He left me alone down there, for quite a long time. I just sat there, shaking and trying to make sense of my strange situation. I don't think I'd ever heard of such a thing happening. Other than in a few stories. The Fantasy world interacting with the human world... At least I wasn't so small that I was invisible to the human eye.

I noticed the crow watching me. "What's going on?" I asked it. Naturally it didn't answer me.

It turned to look at the stair case just before I heard Him call from upstairs; "Tea's ready."

"Should I go?" I asked the crow again. Finally realizing in the back of my mind that even though this crow was strange, it couldn't talk. So I got to my feet shakily and steadied my balance. Out of a whim, I held my arm out toward the crow. It fluttered onto my arm and settled itself on my shoulder. I might of still been weary of such an odd animal, but in a time an place like this, anything was good enough as a friend.

I headed upstairs slowly. None too eager to face what was ahead.

* * *

"Good to see you decided to join me." He said in a remotely friendly manner. He gestured to a coffin with a measuring beaker filled with tea on top of it. "Have a seat, why don't you?"

I tiptoed over to the coffin and sat gingerly on the edge of it. He crossed his legs.

"Why the hell am I here?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment, "That is something we would both like to know..."

"How did I get here?"

"I suppose, If you look at it in a certain light, that _I_ brought you here." He sighed. "Though that was not my intention."

The air about him seemed friendly enough. I settled myself more onto the coffin lid and sipped my tea. It was too hot still, and scalded my tongue. But it was sweet, and I was tempted to take another sip.

"What were you're intentions then?" I needed to know more if I was to be sure that I could trust him.

"To study you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why me? Isn't there someone else more interesting to 'study' than me?"

"No." He said simply.

He was freaking me out. This was like some strange supernatural or paranormal type movie. I was starting to wish all of this was a joke.

"Why not?" I asked, plating along still.

"You'll have to pay me for _that _information..."

I shivered. "Is that it? Can I go home now?"

He frowned again. "I'm afraid not, You see, the only means of you getting home has already taken it's tole on your body. You're tired and in pain. You need to regain your strength before I can let you go home... We wouldn't want your family to find your lifeless corpse in the woods, now would we?"

As much as I'm sure my parents would celebrate the death of their defective daughter, I didn't want to die.

"When can I go home then?"

He tapped his nose with his index finger. I sighed.

"Right..."

* * *

"What do I do until I can go home? I mean, I'm not exactly like everyone else here."

He thought as fast as he could... What _Could_ she do without being recognized as "not from around here"? Then it hit him;

"Apprentice, I'll take you in as an apprentice for now. That way people will not think too much about who you are."

"What about clothes?" She asked. Taking a drink of her tea. Hardly anyone ever drank the tea he made for them.

He looked her up and down briefly. "Well, you're not too tall, so I'm certain that I know a tailor that can make you a few different things. And people will be suspicious if I suddenly have a female apprentice, especially the Young Earl. Not to worry though, you are incredibly flat-chested and will be able to pass as male for quite some time..."

She scowled. It probably wasn't a very respectful thing to do, calling her out on the flatness of her chest. She got over it rather quickly, however. "What about for now? I can't be seen wearing this stuff."

_What indeed?_ He asked himself. "I'll think of something..."

He got up to search for something that would possibly not leave her swimming in it. He just wouldn't mention that it most likely had come off you one of his younger _clients._

"Oh! and what do I call you?" she called.

He ignored her. It was more amusing that way, she would figure it out on her own. She was a bright girl.

* * *

**OK, so, I'm really sorry if The Undertaker seemed a little OOC. I was really tired while writing this, and I haven't been spending much time reading/watching Kuroshitsuji, so I'm a little rusty as far as knowing his personality very well. In my mind, even Edge seemed OOC this chapter... And I created her! Oh well. Hoped you liked it anyway. **

**Please leave a review... My self esteem enjoys feedback *sweatdrop***


End file.
